Protagonist (Zill O'll)
The protagonist in Zill O'll is created entirely by the player. Their character's name, appearance, and attributes are determined by the player before the start of each game. The player decides what type of personality their character will have, although the main character may occasionally speak their personal thoughts in text. Throughout the game's script the main character is called "the one with the infinite soul" by elves, demons, or other mystical beings. Character stats which can be manipulated by the player are as follows: *STR - strength = physical attack strength *VIT - vitality = character health *INT - intelligence = offensive spell strength *MIN - mind = healing spell strength *AGI - agility = speed *DEX - dexterity = critical hit *Soul Traits *Elemental Tolerances Character Making Once the new game option is selected, the player may choose to let the game make a character for them or they may choose to create their own. The order which the process takes place is as follows: #Name (manual or a generated name with the ゆだねる option) #Birthday #Gender (male or female) #Hair color #Questionnaire Aside from the character's name, everything regarding their character's beginning strengths is determined by these starting steps. If the player isn't satisfied with the results they can restart the process and try again. The new game plus option allows the player to keep their previous protagonist from a completed game save. If they should desire, the player may also forgo this feature in future new games. Birthday The day decides whatever Soul Traits their character will have at the start. Gender Sex can be decided, but the character's body shape or facial features cannot be changed by the player. *'Male' :STR+1, VIT+1, DEX-1 :Gender specific origins: Large Castle City, Peaceful Country Town :Gender specific ending: Irene *'Female' :VIT-1, INT+1, AGI+1 :Gender specific origins: Unmapped Village, Shining Golden Fields :Gender specific endings: Sera, Chaka Hair color Hair color not only alters a character's model and portrait, but it also affects their elemental tolerances and affinities. Questionnaire The player is asked a series of randomized questions from the following list. A single answer can be selected per question. Answers increase their protagonist's stats or their elemental preferences. Origin Stories Once the player has decided on a character, the player can choose to begin their character's origins. It determines their character's backstory and introduction into the world. In each story, the protagonist gains their first party member for their story. A Small Village Whilst Traveling *Available to either gender *Starting point - Noble *Initial partner - Lulluantha The protagonist is the son/daughter of a traveling merchant named Flint. He/she lost his/her mother ten years before the start of the game. Lulluantha is an orphan lil'b (リルビー), the protagonist's adopted sister, and their childhood friend. Flint protected her and the protagonist in their youth with his swordsmanship. Aspiring to be like his/her father in his youth, the protagonist frequently practices his/her swordsplay during their journey. Although Lulluantha expects the protagonist to inherit Flint's trade, he approves of the protagonist's desires. As the protagonist searches for Lulluantha, the siblings are approached by headhunters who are hired to take them as their hostages. Xenetes happened to be nearby and he drives them away. Once he learns that they are related to Flint, he pays his regards to his old friend. He quickly excuses himself when Flint's children arrive. They then head to their destination. Moments before the trio enter Rostool, the headhunters attack them a second time. They accuse Flint of holding valuable information from their master, Borboga. Although the protagonist and Lulluantha protect themselves, Flint is fatally poisoned by the third ruffian. The protagonist hurries to Rostool at his father's behest and meets Xenetes by chance. Xenetes carries Flint to the inn where the dying father reveals the truth to his children: he is a secret agent of the Queen Consort of Rostool Ellis. Borboga is a rival power to Ellis and had targeted him out of animosity. Flint's personal dagger, which he had entrusted to the protagonist, holds a message for Ellis and he implores the protagonist to deliver it in his stead. He/she follows his/her father's instructions and obtains the antidote from Ellis. However, they are too late to save Flint. The day after Flint's death Lulluantha spots a headhunter who was responsible for her father's death. Xenetes sees her running into danger and urges the mourning protagonist to honor his/her father's wishes to protect her. Encouraging him/her to live his/her own life of freedom, Xenetes encourages the protagonist to be an adventurer prior to rescuing Lulluantha. When she is safe, she volunteers to go with him/her. Peaceful Country Town *Male protagonists only *Starting point - Terane *Initial partner - Nadge The protagonist is an orphan who lives in Terane. He frequently spends time with his friends, Van and Nadge. Although the villagers are fond of the rambunctious trio, Van's parents are not amused. They expect their child to inherit the family business of running the town's inn. One day the trio performs an errand for the town's woodcutter and his wife. The protagonist and Nadge deliver the lunch for the husband while Van helps the wife with household chores. They receive a modest payment for their services, and they promise to help the woodcutter tomorrow. For now, the wife encourages the boys to celebrate. As Van runs into the town square he bumps into a surly adventurer named Girldlan. Feeling rather cross at the boy, Girldlan attacks them. During their brief skirmish, the adventurer critically wounds and incapacitates Van. Although the protagonist and Nadge retrieve the cure for their friend, Van's father has had enough of their antics. He bans them from seeing Van again and snatches the medicine away from them. The woodcutter is sympathetic for the boys and insists they spend the night in his barn. Nadge mulls over the incident and is determined to become an adventurer. If he does, he may meet Girldlan again someday and he may have the chance to properly avenge Van. The hero agrees to join him in spite of the woodcutter's warnings. Seeing that there is no hope in dissuading them, he gives them a lumber axe and wishes them luck on their journey. He advises them to head south to the capital, Ancient. Large Castle City *Male protagonists only *Starting point - Rostool *Initial partner - Irene __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Zill O'll Characters